


There Were Two in the Bed

by HeartEyes4Mariska



Series: Eight Days a Week [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska
Summary: Two detectives. One bed. You know the drill.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Series: Eight Days a Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	There Were Two in the Bed

**A/N: Ah, yes, the One Bed Fic. I am very familiar with this trope, thanks to many years of X-Files fanfic – ironically, though, I don't believe I've ever written one for either EO or Rolivia. So, it's the reader suggestion that I went with next. This is set post-Lewis, but ignores the existence of the Bensidy relationship. Also, this is much more of a tender, fluffy excursion than smutty smut. Just fyi. Read, review, suggest! Thanks so much for the support!**

**Rating: MA**

**Spoilers: For the Lewis arc**

**Triggers:** **None**

**There Were Two in the Bed**

"Can you – just," Olivia faltered, hating the anxiety in her voice, "can you just please check, one more time?"

"Ma'am," the motel manager responded patiently, "I already checked, twice - "

Rollins' hand went to Liv's arm, gently. "It's - it's fine. We'll be okay with the double. We appreciate you lookin', though." She smiled tiredly at the young woman behind the counter, and took the key that she slid in return.

The bell over the door jangled as Amanda exited through it in a hurry, headed for their rental car. After a deep breath, Olivia resigned herself. "Don't suppose there's a place where we can eat?" she asked the manager.

"Kitchen's closed," she answered. She glanced absentmindedly at her wristwatch. "Pizza place might still be open, though. Number is on a card, in the room by the bed."

Olivia plodded after Rollins with a shake of her head. "Let me help you, Amanda."

"It's just an overnight bag," Amanda chuckled, shouldering one on each side as she shoved the key into the door of their room. Liv hurried down the wooden walkway that connected all the motel room doors, catching up to her just as the door was pushed open.

Rollins heaved the bags into an armchair and blew a lock of hair from her forehead. "Cozy, isn't it?" she drawled. Olivia made a face at the familiar musty odor of old motels that was already sticking inside her nose. She erred on the side of saying nothing, instead of saying something disparaging.

"What I want most is a shower," Amanda went on, moving toward the room's small bathroom. "Any idea what we're supposedt'a do about food?" she called back.

"Uh – the manager said there's a pizza delivery place?" Liv said hesitantly, eyeing the double bed with trepidation. She grabbed the card from the nightstand.

"Pizza's better than nothin', I guess." Amanda came back in, returned to her bag. She tossed her wallet onto the bed. "It's on me. Ask 'em if they have beer," she laughed. "Other than that, I'm not fussy."

Liv watched as she disappeared back into the bathroom, waited for the sound of the shower running before she exhaled loudly. Beer? Pizza? All she wanted was not to have to share a cramped, double bed with Rollins in a few hours, for whom she harbored feelings that were not the least bit platonic.

Her usual preference was as diplomatic a solution as possible, but the situation didn't leave a diplomatic way to say, _I can't share a bed with you_ , without outright lying.

Liv took another deep breath and dialled the pizza place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door finally opened again. "Did you need the shower?" Rollins asked brightly.

Sitting on the bed, Liv looked up from scrolling through her phone, and then almost fumbled the phone right out of her hands. Amanda was dressed in just a pair of purple boyshorts and a white cotton tank top. Her blonde hair was damp and fluffy and clean. The smile on her face was so bright it was nearly painful for Liv to look at.

Liv slipped her glasses off. "Uh, no. No shower for me. I am going to change, though." She paused on her way to the bathroom with her night bag. "Pizza should be here any minute. I just got pepperoni; I figured simple was best." Amanda nodded as she checked her cell, not at all bothered, it seemed, to be in her underwear in front of her boss. Olivia said nothing else, shutting the bathroom door behind her.

After rummaging briefly in her bag, Rollins sat on the side of the bed opposite where Liv had sat, and she had nearly drifted off when a knock finally startled her. Liv had counted out the money, including tip, and laid the bills on the foot of the bed.

"You ordered . . . " the young kid at the door trailed off and swallowed hard at Rollins' scantily clad form. "A pizza?" he croaked.

"Thanks," she smirked. "Keep the change." Along with the pizza box, he handed her a brown paper bag. Amanda took it without asking any questions, and kneed the door closed with a smile.

"You answered the door like that?" Olivia raised an eyebrow as Amanda turned around.

She shrugged. "Why not? We're off the clock – and nobody knows us out here, do they?" Amanda dropped the food on the corner edge of the bed. Her gaze roved over Olivia's form, amused by her satin pyjama pants, and the long-sleeved cotton waffle-knit top.

She bit her tongue and rolled open the brown paper bag. Inside were four cans of beer, condensation forming on them as they warmed. Amanda's smile cracked large from ear to ear as she dug out a piece of paper that was among them. _No extra charge_ , it read, _from the owner's fridge._ She handed it to Olivia, then pulled out a beer and popped it open.

"I asked, but they said they didn't sell beer," Liv frowned, casting a surreptitious glance at Amanda's mouth, wrapped around the lip of the can.

"Well, God bless 'em," Rollins giggled. She opened the pizza box and wriggled a slice of pizza free, then got back onto the bed. "This is great! Like our own little sleepover!"

Liv was still avoiding looking at her partner as much as possible, as she finally admitted to herself she was hungry. She took a cool beer and a slice of pizza, then climbed into the overstuffed armchair and tucked her feet beneath her.

To be honest, it was all very easy, being there with Amanda. _Too_ easy. It was the ease, the comfort between them that made Olivia scramble to stay at arms' length. She hadn't had the same kind of feelings for anyone . . . since Elliot, and that had been just about a lifetime ago. Acting on it meant risking losing it, and that wasn't an outcome that Liv wanted to give consideration.

"You don't like sleepovers?"

 _Psshht_. Liv opened the can of beer. "I uh, I wouldn't know either way," she answered.

Rollins stopped, mid-bite, spoke through a mouthful of pizza: "You never went to a sleepover?!"

Olivia shook her head. "Well, I mean – think about it, Rollins. I didn't live with any siblings . . . I didn't exactly make friends easily. My mom was working, or drinking, most of the time. It didn't leave much opportunity for parties, sleepovers. Or vacations - or even holidays, for that matter."

Amanda's gaze flickered away, in guilt and in condolence. "Liv, I - I'm sorry. I didn't - "

Liv took a long swallow of beer. "Don't be," she insisted. "Eat your pizza before it gets cold."

"I can sleep in the chair, tonight, if you want," Rollins offered. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You don't make me uncomfortable, Amanda." Olivia finally met the other woman's gaze, to make sure her point was sincere. "And I'm a big girl."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pizza was gone. Each of them had finished two beers. They had settled next to each other on the bed, and turned on the TV, but could not both decide on something to watch. The volume was still down low, barely a mumble as the light from the screen flickered strange blue-grey shadows across the dim room.

"Am I going to have to fight you for that remote, or?" Rollins laughed.

"Actually," Olivia yawned, "I think I'm going to brush my teeth and then try to sleep before we have to hit the road tomorrow." She tossed the remote onto the bed between them. "You can watch whatever you want, though."

"A'ight," Amanda drawled, taking up the remote.

In the bathroom, Olivia brushed her teeth between deep breaths, gazing resolutely into the mirror. "You can do this," she whispered. "Stop being ridiculous."

The sheets and blankets were cool as Liv climbed between them, rolling away from where Amanda was still sitting. "Goodnight," she said, pulling her knees up into a near-fetal position.

"Sweet dreams," Amanda replied. "I found an old scary movie I like. I'll keep it down low, though."

Liv smiled into the dark and rolled her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It happened, every now and then – had been happening, off and on, for months. Talking about it in therapy was helping, but not to the point of making it stop. They were always bookended by the song. The one that had been playing on the radio.

_Every morning, every evening, ain't we got fun? Not much money, oh, but honey, ain't we got fun?_

Nightmares, the likes of which Olivia had never imagined all her life, plagued her since William Lewis. So, when she awoke several hours later in that musty motel room, fighting for her life against her mind and the bed's comforter, her first thought was that it was highly inconvenient timing. Amanda was around her in a flash, her tiny but solid frame gripping her from shoulders to ankle. The nightmare conveniently covered the racing of Liv's heart as the warmth of Rollins' body enveloped her.

" _Shh, shh,_ " Amanda was whispering gently. "You're okay, Liv." One hand was stroking carefully down Liv's arm.

She relaxed into Rollins' hold, making an effort to even out her breathing. It started to work, until the subtle shifts of her partner's body became recognizable; singling out into parts instead of one bear hug. Her legs stroked against the slippery satin of her pyjamas, her breasts were pushed into Liv's upper back. Suddenly, the hand that was rubbing her arm moved low, rubbing a bare patch of stomach.

Seized by an altogether different desperation, she twisted in Amanda's embrace, until she could roll to her back, facing the ceiling.

"Are you alright?" Amanda asked softly, still propped up next to her, one arm under Liv's neck in half of a cradling gesture.

"I thought the one watching scary movies was supposed to be the one who got nightmares," Liv breathed, trying to make light.

"Some of us have lives scarier than those movies," Rollins smiled sadly, "unfortunately." She brushed hair from Liv's forehead. "It was about Lewis, wasn't it?"

Liv nodded with embarrassment, closed her eyes.

"Goddamn that monster," Rollins whispered. "If he wasn't dead, I'd've killed him myself." The hand returned to the exposed patch of Olivia's belly, but this time Liv held still. "I'm so sorry, Liv."

Other than her therapist, she had not opened up to anyone about her post-Lewis trauma, and the sudden fact of Amanda's sympathy overwhelmed her. She felt the sob tremble through her frame before any noise left her lips. Her eyes betrayed her, tears escaping the corners and exposing the weakness she fought to hide.

"Hey," Rollins chided softly, "don't do that – hey." She leaned her face closer, holding Liv's gaze. "You beat him. You beat that fucker."

Somehow, time seemed to stop and spin out all at once. The moon was the only light in the room, filtered through decades-old curtains; the only light that enabled Olivia to make out the shape of Amanda's face as it reflected in her eyes. Then Amanda's mouth was on her own, kissing her, softer than she had ever previously been kissed.

The hand on her stomach still held, as Rollins deepened the kiss, picking up the shape of her mouth, opening to taste the older woman's lips. Faintly, Olivia could taste beer on Amanda's tongue, and in that moment, it was strangely the most erotic thing she had ever experienced. Involuntarily, she moaned, her tongue stroking back eagerly.

Liv knew that if she didn't do something – anything – that Amanda would stop. Pause, to make sure, or even just to take a breath. If she stopped, then Olivia knew it would come to an end, and she was desperate for that not to happen. Desperate enough to do . . . anything. So she brought a hand up to Amanda's head and held it, taking over the kiss, rough and hungry. When it broke, Liv pressed her mouth to her neck next, dragging her teeth and tongue down Rollins' pulse-point.

The Southern blonde squirmed against her, and Liv became aware of the aching swell between her own legs, scary, and thrilling. As if sensing her thoughts, Amanda finally moved the hand that was against Liv's stomach, sliding it purposefully beneath the cotton shirt to the rise of warm breasts underneath. She rolled a nipple between two fingers, tugging gently, reveling in the arch of Liv's body beneath her, even as her other hand tugged and wrested the shirt off.

Both of them knew, then, that the moment for stopping had passed.

Amanda nosed over Liv's breasts in the moonlit dark, awed at the warmth and softness of her skin. She closed her mouth over a hard nipple, groaning at its perfect fit, at Olivia's fingers tugging her blonde hair.

"Oh, God," Liv whispered.

When Rollins pulled away and sat up, straddled over Liv's waist, she pulled her tank top over her head. The position, sitting on her calves, found her illuminated by the window's light, and Olivia's wide brown eyes fixed on the gorgeous globes of her breasts. Both hands reached, cupping them and thumbing her pink nipples. Amanda' head fell back, shaking her long blonde waves out over her back, and Liv thought how fiercely she loved her in that moment.

She was giggling when she fell back over Olivia's form – the softest, sweetest giggle, that sent shivers over Liv's skin. "These underwear are done for," she murmured, and to evidence her point, pulled Liv's hand to the apex of her thighs.

"Jesus, Amanda!" The damp fabric under her fingers went straight to her clit, setting up a deep throb that matched the race of her heart. Her touch became less hesitant, rubbing in tight circles until Rollins' hard clit was underneath.

At last, they were naked together under the silent refuge of the blankets, legs tangled and rubbing, one pair against the other. Their kisses lingered now, taking the time to learn what each of them liked. Rollins placed her hand gently atop Liv's mons, feather-light touches that drove her wild, before she drew two fingers together, through the cleft and over Liv's clit.

"You're _so_ . . . _incredibly_ . . . _wet_ ," Amanda breathed against the shell of Olivia's ear, and her lover blushed deeply. She moved the fingers again, sliding around and over the clit with two fingertips.

Liv's entire body jerked in response. It had been so long – too long, she knew. The shuddering continued as Amanda kept stroking, firmly. Without warning, the two fingers slipped down, then inside, curving up to stroke the source of the flood. She cried Amanda's name, causing the blonde to smile into the dark.

One of Olivia's legs broke Amanda's straddle over her body, and as she finger-fucked her to orgasm, the rocking of her waist drove her own swollen, slick sex against Liv's leg. "God, I can feel you, dripping on me," Liv gasped. This only encouraged her, causing Rollins to grind into it, whimpering.

Panting, Olivia came with Amanda inside her, her fingers clutched and digging into the younger woman's hips. Without hesitating a moment, Liv reciprocated by thrusting a hand between her thighs. Two fingers slid deep into the silky heat of her, her thumb pushing up against Rollins' clit. Her eyes were riveted on Amanda as she bucked to a moaning orgasm, then dropped over and kissed her once again.

Time righted itself, ticking off the minutes it took for their breathing to slow down. Amanda was curled into Liv's body, an arm draped across her midsection. Warm exhales tickled the curve of Liv's neck as Rollins relaxed. Olivia knew there would be no talk of love, no expectation of anything more – not for the time being, anyway. For now, the night was just a gossamer thread of impulse that was as tangled as their naked limbs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The motel room was much brighter in the dawn than in the moonlight. This new observation came to Olivia as she discerned Amanda's warm weight in the bed shifting. She opened her mouth to protest quietly, but was stopped mid-breath by the feeling of Amanda's mouth closing around one of her nipples.

"Good morning," Liv chuckled, eyes still closed, smiling.

"Mmm, likewise," Rollins mumbled. She continued to mouth over the brunette's chest, caressing and suckling until she had her arching up off the mattress.

Then her kisses dipped lower, nibbling and licking: stomach, hips, navel, and over her mons.

"Amanda – " Liv started, nervously.

"Shh." The blonde eyed her with a look of safety, but also of supplication. She teased the tip of her tongue between Olivia's labia, then lower, finding her already wet. Moaning, she licked up and around Liv's clit, nipping it gently before sucking.

"Fuck!" Olivia cried, her hips squirming as her still-sleepy body flooded with adrenaline and pleasure. "Ungh . . . yeahh . . . "

Excited, Rollins doubled her efforts, her tongue and mouth tasting every possible nook of Liv's slick, pink pussy. A hand joined the fray, slipping a finger inside, thrusting hard as she alternated with quick licks of her clit.

" _Amanda_ ," Liv moaned, "oh God, oh . . . I'm – ungh – in your . . . mouth," she panted desperately.

Rollins could feel Olivia's clit twitch and throb on her tongue, as she drove her hips in time with the work of her mouth. She listened to Liv come down as she held her thighs, using her tongue to clean up after her hard work.

"C'mere," Liv said softly.

"Nuh-uh," Rollins laughed, rolling away and wiping her mouth. "No time! I have to get in the shower, and we have a long day's drive comin' up." She threw back the covers and stepped naked into the morning light. Stretching, she grabbed her bag from the chair. "Not only that - **_I'm_** drivin'," she grinned.

Olivia watched her all the way to the doorway where she disappeared into the bathroom once again. After a beat, she called out, "Amanda?"

"Yeah?"

"What if we conserve time by showering together?" Liv was up and out of the bed before she finished the question.

**END**


End file.
